


Woohoo

by Shipper_trash



Series: The A/O 'verse with all the TW couples I love [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Tessa, Alpha Theo Raeken, Kid!Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Liam Dunbar, married thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_trash/pseuds/Shipper_trash
Summary: This is a future fic, in the same 'verse as this:Get Together!!
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: The A/O 'verse with all the TW couples I love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024321
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Woohoo

Liam loved these kinds of days. Days where he only had to wait half a day before his husband would be done with work and make his way home to him and their daughter, Theresa Raeken Dunbar – or as they like to call her, Tessa the naughty girl. 

Glancing at the clock above the mantel piece, he saw that it’s almost 3 pm, which means Theo will be back in an hour. Now would be a great time to start making some food to tide them over till dinner. 

“Munchkin, wanna help daddy make food?” As far as he knew, Tessa was in the gaming room playing Sims 4 on the console. He still doesn’t like it that his four-year-old enjoys a game which has the ‘woohoo’ option, but at least she has no clue about it. Yet. He should have taken and hid the game away when Erica gave it to her on her recent birthday. 

Getting up with minimal difficulty from the couch, he walks towards the kitchen, mentally taking inventory of things they have so that he can make something nice. As he reaches the counter, he hears more than sees his princess run towards him. He lets out an “oof,” as she hugs his legs. She is small for her age. 

“Daddy! Daddy! I made a baby in my game,” she squeals, and he whips around and looks at her in horror. “Jenna is pregnant just like you! It says she is in first try something? Daddy, did you and papa really just jump in the bed and made me and now this baby?” 

“Trimester,” he corrects, because of course he does. He is going to kill Erica when he sees her this Saturday. Better yet, he will give Ruthie that GTA-5 she has been asking for. 

“Daddy!” Tessa draws the word until he looks at her face. “You didn’t answer,” she is pouting. Oh no, oh shit. He can never resist her pouts. He never should have wished and _received_ his wish of his kid having Theo’s lips. It is both a curse and a gift. 

“Uhhh,” he tries to think how to answer, because if he says yes, then they won’t ever be able to play pillow fights, and that is not something he can let happen. If he says no, he will have to explain and she is too young! This situation shouldn’t have arisen at least until she was well in her teens. Like, 19. Yes, 19 is a perfectly reasonable age to give her the talk. 

Mercifully, thankfully, he is saved when the main door opens and his husband comes in, calling, “Honey, I am home!” 

“Oh, thank God,” he breathes a sigh of relief when their daughter runs towards her paps, the thought of her game having left her. Hopefully. Completely. Perhaps he will have to delete it. Yes, that seems the best course of action. 

“Babe, ugh I missed you.” 

“I will take out the cookie cutters!” Giggling, she sets off to do her work and Liam can’t be more thankful. She is distracting herself. 

“Liam?” Theo is _right_ _there;_ arms open for a hug. 

“Nothing baby, tell you later.” Having his Alpha close lessens the ache in his stomach a little. He knows from experience that if he was a little more far in his pregnancy, the baby would start kicking right about now. 

They keep hugging for two whole minutes, Theo’s right hand rubbing circles on his hips while his left is playing with his hair. Liam’s own left hand is lying on top of his barely showing belly and his right is holding on to the love of his life tightly. 

Why he dated Hayden before Theo and disregarded his own feelings, is beyond him. Thankfully, he set his head straight. A decade worth of happiness would have been lost otherwise. 

They pull apart when their little baby Alpha monster starts getting impatient. Grinning and being mock stern, Theo orders for her to behave before going to take a shower. 

“Let’s make cookies munchkin,” he says, hoping the distraction will work for quite some time. 

It does. For about four hours. Because at dinner, when Liam has mostly forgotten about it, and Theo has already waved it off as, “She will forget, babe. It is not like she plays it every day.” He really should not have waved it off and been drinking home-made apple juice. 

“Paps, are babies really made by jumping onto the bed and making love?” 

The apple juice flew all over the table, but thankfully they were already done with dinner and only the glasses were there. 

The two husbands shared a look of horror and fear, before Theo cleared his throat, put on a smile on his face, and looked at their oh so innocent, small, sweet girl. “Kiddo,” he started, obviously stumped as to how to continue. Liam cringed, hard, at the pout that formed again on Tessa’s face. He looked at Theo, who was looking back at him, and he saw the moment his husband figured it out, his eyes bright with mischief and his smile genuine. There was less horror, too. Liam relaxed slightly. “You know how Auntie Erica is a Doctor?” 

The pouting gave way to an interested look on her face. “Yes, she is a baby doctor, daddy told me that.” Oh. Right. He did tell her that. 

“Exactly! And who better to ask how babies are made than a baby doctor? Tell you what sweety, you can ask her this Saturday.” If it was up to him, Liam would have dragged his husband for some baby making session right then. Irene Adler was correct, brainy _is_ sexy. 

From the smirk Theo was sporting, he was sure his husband knew exactly what his Omega was thinking. Sly bastard. 

“But that is, like, three days away!” His own blue eyes are staring back at him, then at her paps, before she is placated by the lure of ice-cream. 

As hard as today was, Liam is sure that he can file this incident away in his growing list of, ‘must bring this up when she is older, especially in front of her partner.’ 

And for Theo, he is planning on doing _things_ to his Alpha when their daughter goes to sleep. Gagging would be the first thing to do, considering the little one just next to their bedroom. 

Smiling, hands on his belly, and a bounce in his step he walks to the Baskin-Robin just around the block with his family, he thinks of the days to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated :)


End file.
